The Little Green King Tsunayoshi
by pococo
Summary: 'Sawada Tsunayoshi I shall award you with the power of the kings. Do not miss use it. Gain many clan members. The more you gain the better your health.' Tsuna was a sick kid who had no chance of life. Until he got a little help from the ones he will call his clansmen. Now no longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1: Green Sky

THE LITTLE GREEN KING TSUNAYOSHI

He was sick.

Like life threatening sick. And that was not okay. Not when it made Mama cry, face in her hands wailing about how her little boy would never be able to live a normal everyday life. He frowned and looked down at his hands; strangely clean of blood for the first time in forever.

His eyes dims as he remembered the pain in his chest—his lungs—as he coughed up the precious liquid of life. His lungs were broken, at least that's all he got out of his mother; though he could remember his doctors saying something about a 'tub of cold sis'? Whatever that was… He was only 6, he couldn't remember big words like that.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" His head snapped up and gazed at the doctor who was giving him a small smile.

"Iori-sensei!" He exclaimed loudly, and most regrettably this brought on another attack. Coughs racking his small prone body Iori helped to calm down the coughing sighing softly and sitting him up properly.

"Careful, Tsunayoshi-san," Doctor Iori said. He frowned at the young boy. Something in him wanted to help the small boy with all his might. Though he was a doctor he hadn't been for long and Tsunayoshi was his first 'big' patient. And the fact that the small boy had tuberculosis as well caused his heart to bleed for the small 6 years old. His younger sister Iori Himeko had died at a young age due to the disease which spurred his obsession with becoming a doctor.

"Ah… thank you Iori-sensei…" The young boy said, smiling brightly at the doctor. He trusted the doctor with his whole life. The doctor, who was only 26 years of age, had pale brown hair and blue eyes which hinted at his half-European heritage.

"It is no problem Tsunayoshi-san, it is my job after all…" The doctor replied as he now flitted around the small private hospital room checking the young boy's vitals and writing them down on his clip board, Tsuna looked at him in interest.

"So Tsunayoshi-san, how are you feeling today other than the attack a few minutes ago?" He said, now sitting at the edge of the young patients bed.

"I-Its hurts, Iori-sensei. It hurts a lot, and hurts even more to see Mama cry." He whispered tears in his eyes. "Tsuna has always been dame but now with this I really am Dame-Tsuna."

Doctor Iori frowned. Dame? Had the poor kid been bullied before this? "Shush, Tsunayoshi-san. I promise you I will try to help you to the best of my abilities."

A new found resolve in his heart Iori Shun bid his young patient a good bye and went to go consulted other specialized doctors.

Tsuna after the doctor left snuggled down in the hospital bed, staring at the wall as his tears started to fall down his pale cheeks.

"_I don't want to die…_" He whispered, as he fell asleep.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

Huh? Where was he?

Looking around, the small 6 year old spotted nothing but pale green light floating around him. Curious, he poked a small bobble of concentrated lighting that was pulsing green. It exploded in a gush of sparks. Scared he jumped back a little.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi…_

There was that voice again the small brunette let out a ", yes?"

_Do you desire the power of kings…?_

"Kings?" Tilting his head.

_If you had the power of kings what would you do with it?_

"Tsuna would… no I would help as many people as I can! Tsuna… Tsuna doesn't want to be no good! Tsuna doesn't want to make Mama cry anymore!"

_A selfless answer… how long has it been… perhaps… _ the voice seemed to hum. _Sawada Tsunayoshi I shall award you with the power of the kings. Do not miss use it. Gain many clan members. The more you gain the better your health. _

Tsuna's breath hitched as everything seemed to freeze and slowly the green was concentrated into one area leaving the area white. Suddenly the green lunged to the young brunette as he shrieked in surprise.

_Good luck Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Green King._

Waking up in the morning Tsuna blearily looked up into the eyes of one Iori Shun. He looked at the young brunette in surprise. Tsuna, confused about the reason looked at his hands that were pulsing a bright green.

"A King…" Iori whispered, remember the urban legend of the Kings. Dropping down beside the brunette he took his hands in his own. This was the way he could protect the brunette, prevent what happened to Himeko. He would make sure he was alive and protected and HEALTHY. "Tsunayoshi-sama…" He whispered. "I shall protect you, please accept me as a vassal."

Tsuna smiled, squeezing the others hands. "Yes…" He breathed out. Green radiated the whole room.

* * *

15 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was woken up by a sharp kick to his head. Shrieking as he fell out of bed, he glared at his sadistic home tutor.

"Reborn!" He harshly chastised him. That damned hitman. If only he knew his condition. But no he hadn't had an attack in over a year.

It was probably because of his clansmen. The Green Aura. His clan was not one for attack, though the properties of the said aura could be used in such through earth manipulation, the main focus of the aura was of healing. Perhaps that was why his clan was ranked 5 under Munakata's SCEPTER4. His clansmen were such worry warts though that every time he even hinted at having an attack they would show up and heal him with their aura. (They would appear out of nowhere mind you; sometimes he believes Shun learned from a ninja or something of the like to be able to show up like that).

"Dame-Tsuna, get up we are going out today with the family you have 10 minutes." The chibi-hitman said as he left the room. Tsuna sighed, as he started to look around in his room for his pills.

"Little King…" A voice murmured by his ear. Looking up Tsuna saw the 35 year old man handing him his pills.

"Shun, it's been a while. How has the scouting gone?" Tsuna questioned as he opened the bottle and plopped two of them in his mouth, swallowing them along with the water his second in command handed him.

"Not good I'm afraid to say. There seems to be a stray strain in Namimori and the Blues are on its tail."

Tsuna frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line. If there blues were here there was a chance Munakata would be too. And with Reborn forcing him to go out with his friends today.

"Shun, stay in close proximity to me in case anything happens. I want you to be here in case of injury or god forbid I have an attack." Shun nodded, smiling gently as his King placed a small hand on his cheek. "Don't disappoint me my clansman."

Nodding one more time, he glanced once more towards his king and then made his way out of the room through the window just as his King's door opened and the baby hitman entered the room.

Tsuna sighed as he saw Reborns eye's narrow and then turn to him. Oops, he hadn't gotten ready at all.

It had all been going along well for the most part. Gokudera had, of course, picked a fight with Yamamoto and the kids were all excited at the idea of getting sweets, which Tsuna could not deny them. He was actually enjoying the day being able to hang out with his best friends and the kids whom Tsuna loved very very much.

Kids in his opinion where a treasure you had to treasure them because one day they will be there and the next, well, they won't be. Maybe it came from being so sick when he was kid, one of those kids that were on verge of death. He was supposed to die. He knew he was, but it was… the Dresden plates that saved him gave him life once more.

He wasn't going to lie to himself about that.

So back on topic, the day had done well and they were about to suggest breaking up to go back home when.

BOOM.

A huge explosion-that wasn't caused by Gokudera.

Crap.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he spotted the blue uniformed body of one of SCEPTER4's members skid towards them. The itch to heal the rival clansman ran through his thoughts but he stopped himself and tried to protect his Family. They were his clansmen as well even if they had not taken part of the initiation and received the aura.

"You, Blue." Tsuna gritted out, ignoring the questioning of the others behind him ("Tenth?" "Tsuna?" "Tsuna-Nii?")

The blue clans man got to his feet glancing at the group and then zeroed in on him.

"Shit, the Greens." He murmured to himself. "That's right this is Green Territory." Sighing the young clansmen rubbed his temple gazing at where the explosion occurred. "Really, the Captain of ours should have informed you."

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him. "I was informed by one of my own clansmen. You need not worry young blue." The blue clansman snorted.

"Still, Captain Munakata just loves to cause trouble doesn't he?"

Tsuna couldn't help but agree.

Sighing Tsuna walked over to the other. "I'll heal your wounds as long as you lure the strain out of Green's Territory. Deal?"

"Yeah yeah, deal. I need it anyway. While you Green's cause too much trouble with your goody two shoes act I do have to admit you are great healers."

Making a small noise in the back of his throat and ignoring his guardians and family, _ignoring Reborn's stare_, he made his way over to the uniformed blue his hand growing with a bright green aura. Running it over the blues more pressing injuries, he smiled the use of his own aura not being used for so long.

Finally finished, he smiled up at the other with faux happiness. "There you go, now scram out of my territory."

The blue clansman just now realizing who the other was got a frightened look on his face. "Shit man you're the King?"

"Hm?"

"I-I'm going bye!" And off he went.

Turning to his family that looked at him in surprise he chuckled nervously.

"Uh… so I have something to tell you guys?"

Coughing slightly, a sudden presence appeared next to him. "Tsunayoshi-sama?"

The stares just continued. Damn that Shun… Just how was he going to explain this. Well, if he caused any problems he could just chastise him by pulling on his ear, he always responded to that.

* * *

**I had this idea suddenly and I should probably stop writing down so many ideas sigggh. I don't know if people want me to continue this I might but if I do it will be very sparingly as I have other things I need to worry about.**

**Also for the record Shun is not Tsuna's only clansmen. Tsuna's clansman consist of people that live for the sake of living (ie, teachers, doctors, ect.) he doesnt have many (under 10) but hes content in them.**

**Also he was going to eventually bring but his Kingship with the Family, he just never got around to it.**

**AND he is also still sick. His Aura just keeps in at bay. As long as he has Clansman around to heal him his Sword will not rust and he will not die. Basically if he suddenly lost his Aura and Kingship he would end up going into shock from the sudden reintroduction of his disease and get REALLY sick.**

**Not that the Vongola know that lol.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Acid Cloud

The Little Green King Tsunayoshi

CHAPTER 2: Acid Cloud

He ran as if his life depended on it, his breath coming out in short bursts and he urged his legs to move faster. Glancing back at his pursuers the young 8 year old's eyes widened as they caught site of them just a couple meters away.

Forcing the tears that sprang unbidden from his eyes down, he applied more energy to his legs, cradling his broken arm that was in a cast to his chest protecting it. His eyes dimmed thinking of the accident that caused it.

"_You will never amount to anything if you keep injuring yourself like this. You pathetic excuse of a child, how dare you make our family look bad." _

He knew his mother's opinion of himself was not the best but to call him worthless, just because he didn't take to fighting like the rest of his family whom were world renown for their fighting prowess. Was it really his fault if he preferred to not fight? That he preferred the company of animals instead of humans.

"_Get out of here, go! You do not deserve the name—"_

"Are you okay Onii-san?" A voice questioned him and he glanced to where the voice was coming from. A young boy around the age of 7 was standing on the side of the road he was running down his hand in another man's hand. The boy looked at him with such innocence, his eyes sparkling as he eyed him.

"I'm fine…" He said curtly, looking back the branch members of his family were almost to him. If they caught up to him he was surely going to be beaten to death. Glancing at the other two to the side, he battled with himself mentally to reveal what was going on. Deciding it would be better to just come clean.

"I'm being chased; if they catch up to me I'll be…" He trailed off.

"So Onii-san is in trouble then huh? Shun-chan!" The little boy said, turning to the older male. "Please take care of them for me~"

The man, Shun, nodded. "As you wish, Tsunayoshi-sama." Reaching into his coat and pulling out what looked like scalpels. Rushing towards the trouble makers he threw them catching them in the shoulder and causing them to pass out almost immediately.

"How..?"

Tsunayoshi giggled. "Shun-chan puts liquid sedatives on his scalpels; they are very quick to work."

"Ah…" Though he was grateful to have these strangers save him, it was still awkward.

Tilting his head to the side he asked ", Does Onii-san have anywhere to go…?"

Looking down his steel grey eyes was shadowed.

"I see… well, I can give you a place to live if you want. The only thing is… you have to protect me…"

Protect the one that protected him? But he was weak so… so like an animal that can't survive on his own. But it wasn't so bad… he began to think to himself. To fight for one that he would protect rather than just fight for no reason but to just fight.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…" He said taking the older boys hands in his own. The boy noticed they were growing a bright green. "Also known as the Green King. And you are?"

"Hibari Kyoya…"

And Kyoya swore right there that he would protect his King, protect that smile, and protect everything that was dear to him. Because when all was said and done, he was given a purpose... a reason to live.

_"You are not worth the name Hibari."_

Well, he would just have to prove them wrong.

"It is nice to meet you, my King..."

* * *

**I've had this on my laptop for months... I'm kinda blocked on what to do next. I don't know how I'm going to write the reveal tbh. So here are some of the back stories for the more 'important' members of Tsuna's clan. There are 3 more core members, 2 are canon characters while the last is a semi-canon member. Can you guess who they are?**

**Reviews are lovely~**


End file.
